Golden Apple of the Rebellion
The Golden Apple of Rebellion is an upcoming Action-Adventure game based in the Weird West genre with Fantasy features developed by Brilliant Star Games, the game deals with a Battle Royale between Gangs, with a heroine that wants to escape her fate of the apple. This is the last game to be made in 2017, but to be released in March 2018. Story The theme of the game, as the title says, is the story of a coming and rolling Batte Royale in a deserted western area, caused by a golden apple that would give power to the "biggest and most strongest" of all the existing gangs, a mysterious cowgirl named Raven who in the beginning is seen trapped in a guillotine given a crime she did not commit, albeit later escaped due to the fact that she later revived, but has mysterious powers given her connection to it, nobody knows her involvement with the apple in question that the four gangs, including the powerful seven families of hell are after the "wanted and precious". A young man named Butch who is connected to one of the Seven Families, he found a young Cowgirl in a deserted area with a rain of bullets which about to kill her. They later become friends and now they have to escape. Characters Protagonists * Raven: A short cowgirl in black dress, white hair and light brown eyes. She is not in any of the existing factions given to her connection with the Golden Apple of the Rebellion. She is a revived spirit that originally died virgin given to its policy of "purity or nothing" and that she didn't liked any man since she considered all of them weak beings and tryhards. But was revived. * Ashley "Butch" Morgan: This cowboy, a normal man who is part of the Seven Families, but his true heritage and family are unknown to many. He is a relative or close friend of Raven, because he feels a lot for her, and scared with her ghostly presence. He will attempt to win the Golden Apple to fulfill its still unknown task. The Leaders of the Four Wild Gangs * Bennet: Real name unknown, one of the leaders of the four sides, is a character who has combined aspects of a samurai cowboy, is serious about his job as leader of his team, the Bulls of the North. He is timid but sometimes he is over the top. He is the youngest of the four captains. * Clarence: Clarence is a cowboy magician, one of the leaders of the four sides, is free and thinks that all should join together for a common good and not do everything alone, at first was lonely but then, thanks to good friends changed his opinion in the South Lions. * Travis: Travis is a cowboy elf, he is a born leader and the shortest of the four, intelligent and born in the art of magic, is sometimes annoying given that his repeated teachings although tend to be the best, is very insistent, but his magic in the Eagles of the East is highly valued. * Zeke: This giant cowboy is simple, but sometimes he is too fearful, but provoked can unleash the greatest fear of all. Sympathetic when they do not annoy him, he tends to use short range weapons because of his strength being part of the Fishes of the West as Leader. The Seven Families of the Inferno First Family, The Roderick * Garrett "The Devil" Roderick: Not much is known about him except his physical appearance. This man, leader of the First Family. He is the strongest and younger (but actually the oldest) looking than the others. He is believed to be the leader of an entire nation and is considered a "god" by many of his followers, and apparently himself. * Hope: A girl similar to Raven. Second Family, The Cassidy * Seth "The Suicide Elf" Cassidy: Leader of the Second Family, being one of the most feared by all, he was Raven's mentor during the past, but since she died he cares about nothing but being powerful, his nickname is because everyone commits suicide once he wins. * Ruth: The only survivor of Cassidy's alias, she lost her vision and voice. Became Seth's daughter. Third Family, The Lee * Gideon "The Grim Reaper" Lee: Leader of the Third Family, his family comes from a bloodline of wild warriors who were once nobles. His personality has two faces, one quiet and peaceful, the other a warrior who has no limits in battle, transforming into a creature similar to a grim reaper. * Kit: A loyal servant of the Lee family, a Bird creature. Fourth Family, The Cooper * Isaac "The Crimson Kid" Cooper: The oldest of five brothers and leader of the Fourth Family. His father died recently because of a gang confrontation and he took his place, has a personality of a businessman, but has the typical attitude of a haughty demon, expert swordsman. * Jane Cooper: The little sister of the Cooper siblings, physically weak. Fifth Family, The Houston * Nora "The Vicious Vamp" Houston: She is the only female leader. Of the Fifth Family and is a witch who is physically attractive, but is very powerful in the field of magic, she was once a poor tortured peasant, but little by little she gained respect for her attitude during her dark invocations. * Jeese Wilson: Nora's "pet". Sixth Family, The Ranger * Weston "The Money Digger" Ranger: The patriarch of the Sixth Family. He owns a chain of taverns as well as powerful in money. He has gold teeth and is an old man of about 60 years old. But it is physically a monster in battle. Saying that youth is nothing against him. His strength is horse racing in which he wins. * Tom York: The servant of the Rangers Family. Seventh Family, The Simmons * Eli "The Snake Gunner" Simmons: Eli is one of the most powerful snipers in the west, he is a vicious man who likes madness and shoots at the sky whenever he wants it, he does not care about anything but the Apple, to fulfill his desire to be the best of all. Because of his great temperament like that of a serpent, of the seventh family. * Cecilia Simmons: Eli's estranged wife. The Gang Members Bulls of the North * Richard: He is the team's sniper. * Cereza: She's the team's water carrier. Lions of the South * Rufus: He's the team's wild fighter. * Weiss: He's the team's coward. Eagles of the East * Frank: He's the team's water carrier. * Pandora: She's the team's wild fighter. Fishes of the West * Theodore: He's the team's coward. * Reagan: She's the team's sniper. Others * Sheriff Charles Morgan: Is a sheriff who adopted Butch as his son. He is caring and compassionate, but when in job, he is ruthless with those who break the law by any chance. * Rohan: A Native who is a friend of Raven. But despises cowboys by any chance and wants the opportunity to kill them for the deaths of his tribe. * Ankti: Rohan's relative, she is a maiden who serves Rohan mostly for his gratitude. Category:Action games Category:Adventure games Category:2018 video games